


Drowsy

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No James in This Story, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long restless week Alec half wakes and appreciates his bed mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> For my dearest Boffin who appreciates sleepy snuggles as much as I do.

Sometime after 5am, Alec guessed. The room was washed of colour as the sky outside lightened but it was far short of daylight. 

His body felt heavy and relaxed. His mind, light. If he moved he suspected he would flop bonelessly onto his back and descend into sleep once more. He didn't want to move.

Q slumbered with his head pillowed on Alec’s bicep, curled into an almost foetal position, protected. A comforting presence, neither too hot or too cool, leaning slightly into the curve of Alec’s body. It was perfect. Peaceful after the traumatic week.

Q sighed in his sleep, unfurling like a lazy cat, stretching out his legs and rolling further against Alec. His eyes were still closed, long dark lashes kissing his pale skin. Alec loved to watch him sleep. To see all of the worry and stress of the day smoothed from his features. Childlike innocence instead of world-weary young man.

Alec nuzzled into Q’s nape, parting the longish dark curls with the tip of his nose and inhaling Q’s bed scent. Q always gave him a frown when Alec mentioned his bed scent, paranoid that he was somehow unhygienic, but that wasn't it at all…

Drowsy, Alec let his mind explore the scents, trying to identify each individual note of the unique perfume that was Q. 

His hair still retained the freshness of their shampoo and the oddly fruity fragrance of the product he used to try to tame it into some kind of presentable state. Spicy but subtle cologne… Or was it simply deodorant and shower gel? Q didn't generally go in for anything overly fancy, unlike James.

The fabric softener from the sheets seemed to wrap around him also, flowery, but not out of place. Underneath it all the faintest trace of sweat and the musky tang of cum, even though they had cleaned up before sleeping…

Q snuggled into Alec’s arm, presenting the long line of his neck and peak of shoulder. Alec didn't even pretend to resist temptation… 

He kissed lightly at the juncture between neck and trapezius, poking out his tongue to lap at the sweet salty taste of Q’s skin. Q shifted sleepily and instinctively shrank from the unexpected sensation. 

Chuckling silently, Alec followed with his mouth, placing tender kisses all along the bunched muscle. When he reached the point of Q’s shoulder he started back again towards Q’s neck, biting softly and soothing each press of his teeth with a slow lick or gentle suck.

Q groaned and those beautiful lashes swept upwards revealing unfocused green eyes.

“Morning gorgeous.” Alec leaned his chin on Q’s shoulder, smiling down at him.

“If you say so” Q murmured, rolling over completely so he could fling an arm and a leg over his lover, already letting his eyes slide shut.

Alec let him, content to doze too. Restful sleep was too rare to waste. Just as he slipped into sleep Q squeezed him tight. 

“Wanker”

Alec grinned and kissed his hair. “All yours,” he murmured.


End file.
